The display of goods to visually attract consumers forms the very heart of merchandising and selling. There is a clear relationship between the attractiveness of the display itself and the sales of the goods displayed. Counterbalancing this desire for attractiveness is the consideration of cost. The cost of the display should not be so excessive as to cause the retail price of the goods themselves to rise excessively and thereby reduce sales. The optimum result is to balance the cost and attractiveness at the point where sales are highest.
A need has thus arisen for a product advertising display which meets the two criteria of attractiveness and low cost. To be attractive, the display should have a pleasing form, distinctive colors and designs and preferrably be in motion to catch the eye of the potential purchaser. To maintain a low cost, the materials forming the display should be inexpensive, the steps necessary for manufacturing the display from raw materials should be kept simple and at a minimum and the display should be designed to keep the process of mounting the sale product thereon as simple and direct as possible. In addition, since the sale product is rarely made or mounted for display where it is put on display for sale, the cost of shipping must be considered. In this regard, a collapsible display is cost effective, however the design must permit ease of assembly and positioning of the display to avoid excessive cost and delay at the place of sale.